Percy's 18th birthday
by Emma Jones 28
Summary: Annabeth takes Percy on a trip at 11:45 at night the day before his birthday in order to spend his birthday and their meet-a-versary together alone, they enjoy the quiet moments in life. Pure Percabeth fluff,


In honor of Percy's birthday! (I know I'm two hours late but I tried so better later than never)

Percy's POV

~11:41pm~

"Wise girl please tell me where we're going?" I ask my girlfriend of two years and best friend of six years.

In exactly nineteen minutes is my birthday, the anniversary of the day I found out I was a demigod, the anniversary of the day I met my soulmate.

"Sit back, listen to the music and hold my hand." She says simply and try to blindly grab her hand.

I forgot to mention, she blindfolded me... i trust Annabeth enough to have her drive me around totally unaware of my surroundings.

"Alright, I'm going to take a nap. I say kissing her hand." I close my eyes and pretend to sleep, Annabeth turns up the music and sings softly, it's very rare that you hear Annabeth sing. If you ever to you will get hooked instantly.

She has a soft, mesmerising voice, she can soothe anyone at anytime.

I listen contently and our song comes on.

Stand by you. It's by Rachel Platten a daughter of Apollo.

She sings the whole song not missing a beat.

 _"Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk though hell with you."_ Her voice cracks a little tthi part but I don't do anything.

 _"love you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you."_ She sings and I take a deep breath, I learned to seize these moments, enjoy every little quiet moment.

I also learned it's good to interrupt a quiet moment so they aren't so serious, have some fun with life. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying getting almost killed by monsters more illiterate than me isnt fun it's just not really my cup of tea. Also Yay! I used a word from my word a day calendar Annabeth got me!

Oh right the quiet moment.

 _"OH, TRUTH - I GEUSS TRUTH IS WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN!"_ i yell suddenly sing so off key it would make a Justin Bieber song sound good.

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU SCARED THE HADES OUT OF ME!" She yells smacking me in the chest.

"I'm sorry wise girl, but seriously keep singing please." I ask and she starts singing again and I join her, we don't sound bad since I'm actually trying.

A few songs pass and then Annabeth turns off the radio.

"Annie?" I ask with worry laced in my voice.

 _"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my love, happy birthday to you."_ she sings and I'm guessing its midnight.

"Happy meet-a-versary." I tell her.

"Six year, seaweed brain. You ready to run?" She asks jokingly but I can't help but feel there's some actual curiosity behind it.

"Wise girl, you are my soulmate, I have went through actual living hell with you. I love you, I love you more than life itself, I love you more than blue food." I say and she laughs at the blue food part.

"Owl head I will never ever EVER leave you" I ay firmly.

"We're here kelp face." She says turning the car off and getting out.

She goes into the back of the car and grabs the mystery thing she would not let me see.

I am left in the car for a good ten minutes

She comes to my door and opens it for me gently grabbing my hand and wrapping Herr arms around my waist once i stand up.

We walk for a few seconds and then my blindfold comes off and it's a picnic, there's an oversized blanket with flameless candles, tons of food, pillows, just everything you would need for a perfect date.

Annabeth sits down next to me of the blanket and hums haply birthday as she lights the candle on top of a blue cupcake.

"Make a wish." She says holding the cupcake in her palm.

I close my eyes and blow out the candle.

"What did you wish for?"

"I wished for our happy ending in new Rome." I say and she sets the cupcake down coming closer to me and kisses the tip of my nose.

I split my cupcake with her and we dig In to the other food she brought.

"Perce" She says looking deep in my eyes and taking a deep breath handing me a card.

It reads;

I love being with you there no one else I want to be with. You make me smile in a way no on else can. You make me laugh like no one else can. You're the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing I want to see at night. I've never loved anyone like I love you. You're my other half, my love, my best friend, my happy ever after, my everything. You are the first and last person I ever want to love. I love you and only you.

"Annabeth, I I don't know what to say." I say and I lean closer to her giving her a gentle kiss.

"Come on, time to watch Nico's gift." She says breaking the kiss and lies in the pillows on her back.

"Nico's gift?"

"He pulled some strings with Persephone who talked to Hecate, who's mother is Asteria the goddess of shooting stars." She says and I stared at her with amazement.

"You guys did that for me?" I ask and lay next to her watching as meteors pass by in a second.

"Of course." I put my arm around her and she snuggles into the crook of my neck.

I rub a peice of her blonde hair between my thumb and forefinger.

Her breathing changes and I know she fell asleep, so I hold her in my arms and enjoy another quiet moment with the love of my life, the woman I want to marry.


End file.
